Big Bang
by murderofonerose
Summary: Hooper has decided, and not even Brody will be able to talk him out of it. Hooper/Brody PWP.


**Warning:** Thar be slash in these waters.

**Authors:** Pirate Hatter and murderofonerose

**Words:** 1971

**Disclaimer: **It would be _nice_ to make money from this, but we _don't_...

Beta'd by HouseKeeper13.

This would have been posted ages ago, but life got in the way. (It took me ages to type that sentence without typos. That is how tired I am. Meh.)

* * *

**Big Bang

* * *

**

Hooper slammed Brody against the nearest convenient wall and said, "I've decided this is going to be a bang. I am going to bang you. And it will be a _big _bang."

"I don't believe in big bang theory," Brody said, pushing Hooper back against the opposite wall.

"Nono," Hooper grunted, "the theory… here is that…" He was trying simultaneously to help unbutton his shirt and get Brody back to where they had been a second ago. On top of being a bit drunk, it was kind of complicated. "That _I _am going to _bang you_ in a pretty spectacular way. In just a second…"

Brody chuckled and undid his shirt while keeping the man pinned where he was. "Not today, shorty," he said quietly, pulling the shirt off.

"I'm not _that _much shorter than you," Hooper protested indignantly, nonetheless attacking the police chief's jacket and throwing it off to one side.

"Short enough to where—ah," Brody gasped and tilted his head back to let Hooper kiss his throat, "I can overpower you, if I want."

In the cool air, Brody's skin felt hot against Hooper's lips. He wondered if it was really that cold or if it was the alcohol, or some combination of both. "Just because you're more working class," he mumbled, trailing his mouth back up to Brody's and leaving a wet trail that caught the cold, making the police chief shiver against him.

Brody just kissed him and pushed his body against Hooper's, wedging one thigh between the younger man's with a groan. He broke the kiss and nipped at Hooper's cheek.

"Stop blaming classes."

"'Mnot…" Hooper had somehow managed to get Brody's shirt open, fingers sliding underneath the unbuttoned sides and feel greedily down chest, ribs, stomach, to his belt. "I'm just more of a, you know, research man. And you're a more…" He finished undoing the belt and gave Brody a surprisingly lewd up-and-down look. "…hands on kind of guy."

Brody smirked and took off both his and Hooper's glasses, then placed them carefully out of the way. "I'm the chief of police. I gotta be strong."

"Yeah… But I bet it's tiring."

"What's your point?" Brody asked as he set to work on opening Hooper's pants.

Hooper grinned, pressing one of his legs up against Brody's groin. "Well, don't you ever feel like you need a break from being strong? From always being in charge, all the time? All that… pressure?"

Brody just made a soft grunting noise and ground his hips into Hooper's leg.

"Bet you've thought about it," Hooper murmured. One of his hands slipped smoothly into Brody's pants, massaging him gently through his boxers, while the other slid up to cradle the back of his skull, keeping Brody from throwing his head back, and pressing their foreheads together. "Remember when I brought the wine and you poured yourself a _huge _glass? I bet you did then," Hooper whispered seductively. "Bet you wanted someone else to have to take care of all that shit. Give you a break from doing all the work…"

Brody couldn't think. He could barely see now, he couldn't talk, and he definitely couldn't think. He whined a little, the only form of communication he could manage, and rocked his hips into Hooper's hand. Whatever the man had planned, Brody wanted to go along with it, because what he was doing now was definitely a very good thing.

Hooper took the opportunity to back the police chief against the opposite wall.

"Well?" he asked in a low, low voice.

Brody puffed and blinked, trying to see. He swallowed quietly and finally nodded. "All right…"

"Good…" Hooper kissed him. He pressed his bearded face against Brody's cheek, grinning, as he pulled Brody's pants down. "Great. Fantastic."

"Just… just this once," Brody insisted, closing his eyes and holding onto Hooper's jean-covered hips as the man took his erection and stroked him roughly. Brody grunted and pushed his cheek against Hooper's, shifting his hips a little until it was perfect.

"Ha. Martin," Hooper said, reaching for something in his own pocket, "I'm going to have you begging for it again, and again, and again…"

"Is that so?" Brody asked in a disbelieving tone while running his hand over the back of Hooper's head. "Doubt it."

"Yeah," Hooper murmured, giving Brody a little squeeze for emphasis. "It is."

Brody groaned and clenched his hand on the back of Hooper's head. "By all means, get going, Mr. Hooper."

"I thought you'd _never_ ask."

Hooper let go and unscrewed the cap of the bottle he'd pulled out of his pocket. He poured a bit of the contents into one hand, set the bottle carefully aside, and pulled Brody's boxers down very, very slowly.

Brody watched him with blurred vision (mostly from not having his glasses), but tilted his head back when Hooper got a firm hold on his dick and gave him another rough squeeze. "_Hooper_… God…" He gasped again as Hooper's other hand slipped between his legs and fingered him, breath hitching and his entire body clenching with surprise. "Ah geez, ah, Hooper… Geez."

"Shh, relax," Hooper whispered, and kissed him, stroking insistently. "Just relax, okay?"

"Ah fuck," Brody groaned and relaxed heavily against the wall. "O-okay…"

Hooper kissed him again, fiercely, nipping at his lips, distracting him just enough to slip one finger in. Brody kissed him back, taking a hold of the back of his head and pushing his tongue into Hooper's mouth. _So much for giving up control_, Hooper thought, but he didn't mind.

Right about then, he found just the right spot to press.

"AH!" Brody jerked his head back and gasped as Hooper touched him. His hips bucked and drove Hooper's finger deeper in. "H-holy shit… Hooper…"

Panting a little himself, Hooper pressed against Brody's leg, wishing he'd taken the time to get his own pants out of the way earlier. Now both of his hands were busy, and Brody looked just, just, perfect… and the last thing he wanted to do was stop touching him and risk losing that, but, _god,_ what an exquisite torture.

Grunting and shifting again against Hooper, Brody's hips rocked needily. His mind was clouded lust and all he wanted now was to get off… He didn't even care how anymore, he was just too far gone to postpone it any longer.

"Get my… Get my pants, Martin, get them out of the way," Hooper groaned.

Brody nodded and fumbled with getting Hooper's pants open. The button was near impossible, but it popped off soon enough and the zipper came down with less of a struggle. The pants were pushed down as far as Brody could manage and they were out of the way. Without thinking, he pushed Hooper's underwear down too and started to stroke him to catch him up.

Hooper swallowed hard and made an executive decision – the little bottle with the lube already had the cap off, so he didn't need two hands for it. He made a grab for the lube with the hand that had been jerking Brody off, spilling a bit too much of the stuff over his hand and making a mess of putting it back, but he hardly cared. "Move, move," he gasped urgently, pushing Brody's hand off him and, at the same time, another finger in towards the other man's prostate.

Brody gasped, grunted, and attacked Hooper's neck with his mouth while looping his arms tightly around the younger man's waist.

"Up, up, up," Hooper chanted, and kissed Brody so hard that the back of his head knocked against the wall. Frantically, almost desperately, Hooper freed his fingers, tugged Brody away from the wall, and swung him over to the counter. "Up," he insisted. "I don't think I can lift you…"

Brody sat on the counter and rubbed the back of his head. Hitting the wall had hurt a little bit and he— "Mmph!" he said as Hooper started kissing him forcefully again.

A long moment later Hooper broke the kiss, breathing hard against Brody's lips. He pulled Brody's hips closer to get a better angle and positioned himself, almost losing it right there when Brody whimpered as he pressed against his opening.

"Okay?" Hooper managed, not sure, at this point, if he'd be able to the stop should the answer be no.

"Yeah," Brody breathed heavily with one arm around Hooper's neck and the other hand clenching on the edge of the counter, "Yeah, just go…"

"Ohthankgod."

That was all Hooper needed; he pushed slowly in. His grip on Brody's hips tightened as he forced himself to remember not to go too fast.

"Ah, ah, ow," Brody puffed, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. The grip hurt like hell, but surprisingly, but Hooper cock didn't bother him much at all. It was really just a feeling of fullness that wasn't necessarily unpleasant, though he wouldn't describe it as anything pleasurable.

"Ow?" Hooper repeated faintly. He couldn't focus (either his concentration or his eyes) well enough to figure out what exactly might cause an 'ow'. "Martin?"

"Your hands," he replied bluntly and pulled a face. "Bruising."

"Oh." Hooper laughed, breathlessly. "Sorry. You just, feel so, I mean I. Just. You're a-all… and, and…"

The effort of not moving was starting to make him shake. Hooper wound his arms around Brody and pressed his forehead against Brody's shoulder.

"Can I?"

Brody nodded slowly then curled his hand in Hooper's hair. "You made it this far…"

Hugging him tightly, Hooper kissed Brody's neck and rolled his hips, slowly at first, then a little faster.

"Ah," Brody grunted, and scooted his hips forward. "Ah, o-okay." He closed his eyes and breathed out into Hooper's hair.

Hooper snapped his hips, licking and nipping at Brody's neck, and reached between them. He needed to taste him, feel him, fuck him into the counter so hard he'd still be feeling the orgasm in the next day when he went to work. Needed it, to make up for every time up until now that he'd wanted to touch him like this but not been able to.

Brody groaned and shifted again. It was starting to feel good – really good – and he wondered why he hadn't been so open minded to this before. Hooper wasn't bad at this, not at all. Good, even. Probably great. If he was able to make him feel this good, yes he definitely had to be great.

"Talk to me," Hooper moaned, stroking Brody in time with his own thrusts. "Tell me how I'm doing…"

"Great, great, absolutely great," Brody mumbled against his head and kissed it. "You're amazing, Hooper. So…"

Hooper kissed his way up to Brody's ear.

"Tell me you need me," he whispered.

"I need you, Hooper," Brody whispered back without hesitation. Because he did need Hooper. He needed him so much, he couldn't even begin to explain it. He just needed Hooper, forever.

"Matt, call me Matt…"

"Matt, I need you," Brody repeated and kissed his ear. "So much."

Hooper whimpered, clutched tighter at Brody with the arm he had thrown across his back, and – "_MartinIloveyou_!" – came. Brody squirmed, closed his eyes tightly, and – with Hooper's helping hand – climaxed as well, uttering a soft, "Love you too."

Slowly, relishing the sated feel of how all the tension dropped away and was replaced by warmth, Brody ran his fingers over Hooper's head and listened to the sounds of their breathing. He noticed, after a moment or two, that he could feel Hooper's heart beating, and smiled.

"Mmm." Hooper didn't feel terribly inclined to move and disturb the nice glowing feeling he had, but he did press against Brody's hand a little bit.

They leaned against each other, chest to chest, breathing in and out together. Not in time, at all, but together.


End file.
